Nouvel univers (Saison 1)
by L'imagination de Lilly
Summary: En état dépressif, Annie est poussé par un psychologue qui l'envoie vivre chez son oncle à Woodway, dans l'état de Washington. Là, sa rencontre avec Riley va tout changer. Ce n'est que plus tard, qu'elle finit par avoir d'étranges visions l'amenant ainsi jusqu'à retrouver Darren avouant la vérité qu'il a voulu lui cacher pendant toutes ces années. Loin de là, Steve veille...
1. 00 - Prologue

Prologue

Depuis ces six ans, je n'ai jamais cessé de croire que Darren était malgré tout en vie. Mes parents disent simplement que se n'est qu'un sentiment, mais moi, je sais que c'est la vérité mais que personne n'ose l'avouer autour de moi.

Allé voir des psychologues, leurs dire que je ne suis pas folle était une véritable torture ! Jusqu'au jour où le dernier que je suis allé voir avec mes parents annonce qu'il faudrait me séparer de la tombe de mon frère pour partir vivre ailleurs, loin de tout.

Excellente idée d'après Papa ! Il croit que me faire partir vivre à des milliers de kilomètres me fera oublié Darren ? Ils se trompent tous ! Mais peut-être changer d'air me fera le plus grand bien.

C'est ainsi que je quittais la Louisiane pour partir vivre dans l'état de Washington, chez mon oncle Derek. Je ne pensais pas qu'une fois sur place, je serais témoin de ce qu'a réellement voulu me cacher Darren…


	2. 01 - Chapitre 1

01

Quand j'étais dans l'avion, un sentiment de peine et de rejet envers mes parents me donnaient l'impression qu'une fois chez Derek, tout irait mal pour moi. Emménager dans l'état de Washington était tout simplement inimaginable. Moi qui a toujours connue le soleil presque tout le temps ainsi que la chaleur, allait connaître qu'est-ce que la pluie quasi toute l'année. Ça me changera disait Papa et Maman répondait que la pleine nature allait me ressourcer. Je me suis mise à les croire.

Et une fois arriver à destination, après avoir récupérer mes valises, regardant par une des fenêtres du hall, la pluie gouverner le paysage. Mon téléphone sonne et Derek se demander où je me trouvais. Valises en mains et essayant de faufiler parmi la foule, mon oncle se trouvait devant l'entrée principal, regardant mon arrivée minutieusement. Dans l'une de ses mains, il avait un manteau rouge.

- C'est pour qui ? avais-je demandé.

- Cadeau de bienvenue dans la région.

- Merci.

- Tu en auras besoin, avait répondu mon oncle, souriant.

Le mettant, nous étions partit dehors sous la pluie jusqu'à sa voiture entrant à l'intérieur du coffre mes valises. Le long de la route, avançant peu à peu à notre destination, au bout de quelques heures de voyage, nous arrivions à Woodway, où vivait Derek. Sa maison, se trouvant près d'un sous-bois, il pouvait être tranquille sans voisins, seulement des animaux qui vagabondaient de temps en temps devant chez lui. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, mais de gros nuages se dirigeaient vers là. Nous avions eu le temps de rentrer les valises dans la maison que la pluie avait recommencé à tomber averse.

- Bienvenue à Washington !

- Ouais, ça change la pluie…

- Tu verras, tu seras bien Annie. Je mets tes valises dans ta chambre.

- Oui !

Suivant mon oncle jusqu'à l'étage, une fois arrivé devant la porte de ma nouvelle chambre, Derek, tout en gardant sa main contre la poignée, me regarda, hésitant à ouvrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tonton ?

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas doué pour tout ce qui est décoration et les meubles ainsi que ton lit, c'est Judy, une amie…

- Je comprends…

Ouvrant la porte, ce n'était pas si catastrophique qu'il le pense. C'est vrai que le lit blanc n'allait pas avec les meubles en bois, mais c'était temporaire comme disait mon oncle.

- Alors ? demanda Derek.

- C'est cool, merci.

- Je te laisse t'installé. Le repas est à sept heures.

- D'accord.

Mon oncle était alors partit de ma chambre, me laissant ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire ainsi que dans les autres meubles de la chambre. Prenant mon temps, après avoir installé mon réveil, il était déjà dix-huit heures trente. Sortant mes chaussons, j'étais descendue en bas pour aider mon oncle à préparer le repas. A la cuisine, il était en train de prendre le téléphone, posé près du réfrigérateur.

- Tu vas appeler qui ? avais-je demandé.

- La pizzeria…

-Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?

- Non, pas tellement.

- Attend, je vais te montrer.

Regardant ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur de son réfrigérateur, il n'y avait pas tellement de nourriture saine. Jetant même un coup d'œil sur les dates de péremptions, certains produits étaient déjà dépassés au moins de deux mois ! Il était tant que j'arrive ! Va pour la pizza, mais demain, tout allait changer avais-je dis à mon oncle. Même si je n'étais pas doué en cuisine moi non plus, nous allons apprendre tous les deux !


	3. 02 - Chapitre 2

02

Une semaine plus tard. Je me fais peu à peu au climat de l'état de Washington. Je prends des nouvelles de mes parents deux fois dans la semaine et Derek et moi avions décidés de changer quelques règles de la maison niveau nutrition. Fini les pizzerias et fini les repas commandés ! Bienvenue aux aliments sains ! Fruits, légumes, viandes, poissons… Mon oncle, depuis mon arrivée, avait avoué qu'il allait enfin prendre plaisir à manger correctement. J'ai pris mes marques.

Aujourd'hui, je fais mon entrée au lycée… J'appréhende. Mais d'après Derek, tout le monde est gentil. Une fois arrivée, c'était comme si je n'existais pas, du moins jusqu'à l'accueil. Une dame rousse au large sourire savait elle, que j'étais la petite nouvelle.

- Annie Shan, c'est cela ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Voici un plan du lycée et ton emploi du temps. Bienvenue dans la région.

- Merci.

- Repasse me voir en fin de journée pour me donné tes impressions.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

- Bonne journée.

- Vous aussi !

Quelle attention charmante. Vagabondant dans les couloirs, regardant mon emploi du temps et en même temps le plan du lycée, ce n'était pas évident de trouver du premier coup. C'est alors qu'un garçon à lunette arriva face à moi, tout excité.

- Salut !

- Heu…Salut.

- T'es la nouvelle, je paris ?

- Gagné ! Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai dans les mains qui t'as mit la puce à l'oreille je paris ?

- T'es maline toi ! Je m'appelle Henry.

- Annie.

- Anglais ? Suis-moi, nous avons cours ensembles.

Suivant Henry, il me sauva la vie en quelque sorte. Je n'aurais pas à sortir à tout bout de champ les documents que m'a donnée la secrétaire avec de la chance. Henry me fit en même temps une petite visite du bâtiment en m'indiquant la cafétéria et les toilettes, le temps d'arriver à la salle de mon premier cours.

Henry s'était déjà installé alors que le professeur me donna un livre et m'indiqua une place au fond, où à côté de ma place se trouva un garçon pour le moins étrange, collé, contre le mur en-dessous de la fenêtre. Me mettant assise, pas un seul regard. Vraiment étrange comme type. Durant presque toute l'heure, il était là, le visage crispé, comme si il s'obliger à retenir sa respiration. Je ne sentais pas pourtant mauvais…si ?

La sonnerie, et le garçon à côté de moi partit comme une fusée, doublant ainsi tous les autres de la classe qui s'étaient exclamés par le comportement de mon voisin. Rattrapant Henry, dans le couloir, je lui avais demandé qui était le garçon assis à côté de moi.

- Riley ? Oh lui ? Fait pas attention à lui, il est disons, spécial.

- Comment ça spécial ?

- Il est…colérique et parfois violent comme tu l'as vu. Mais au fond, il est gentil, il ne veut pas l'avouer. En tous les cas, il est vraiment étrange comme type. Personne n'arrive à être ami avec lui…

Cours suivant, sport… Je ne vais pas dire que je suis doué, mais la maladresse est mon alliée. Elle et moi sommes amies depuis toujours. D'habitude, c'était Darren et Steve qui m'entraîner à bien joué. Mais depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là, je régresse d'année en année, à tel point que les profs m'appelle le danger public numéro un. Cette fois, je devais me prendre en main et tout faire comme une élève normale. Un jeu de ballon ? La balle frappa la tête d'une fille qui me traita de folle et le prof, tout comme en Louisiane, me mit sur le banc. Je ne changerais jamais… Assise donc sur le banc, en train de regarder les autres joué, tournant ma tête, je vis adossé contre la porte Riley, les bras croisé. Nos regards se sont croisés et le garçon partit, tout simplement… J'aimerais apprendre à le connaître, lui parler, et qui sait, devenir amie avec lui.


	4. 03 - Chapitre 3

03

L'heure du repas était de loin, le moment que je redoutais le plus. Cela voulait dire s'incruster dans une table avec des gens totalement inconnus ! Henry, arrivant en même temps que moi, avait prévenu ses amis que je viendrais les rejoindre.

- Ils veulent faire ta connaissance, m'avait-il dit.

- C'est gentil.

Après avoir pris nos repas, nous nous sommes dirigés vers une table de huit personnes, complète en plus de nous. Quatre garçons, quatre filles. Laissant en premier parler le groupe, une fille blonde aux yeux vert m'adressa la parole après avoir prit les frites de son voisin.

- Je m'appelle Lacey.

- Annie.

- Je crois que nous avons sport toutes les deux. Visiblement, Amber n'a pas apprécié le ballon de volley sur sa tête.

- Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès…je suis plutôt…dangereuse avec un ballon…

- En tous les cas, tu ne l'as vraiment pas loupé !

- A fait, elle va bien ?

- Amber ? T'inquiète pas pour elle, ses toutous prennent soins d'elle.

Lacey, me faisant un signe du doigt, Amber arriva avec quatre autres filles qui se battaient pour prendre son sac et son plateau. Ma nouvelle amie me raconta alors qu'Amber était une fille à Papa pleine aux as qui se la pète devant tout le monde en s'habillant de vêtement de luxe et faisant chavirer les cœurs de tous les garçons, exceptés ceux assis autour de la table et Riley, mon voisin d'Anglais.

- En parlant de lui, avait commencé Henry, il est où ?

- Là, avait dit un autre garçon.

Ignorant Amber, cette dernière lui courra après, tentant de lui parler. Mais il semblerait que Riley est autre chose à faire et finit par faire demi-tour et partir en direction d'une table, loin de tous. La peste, furieuse, trouva le plateau d'un geek qu'elle renversa par terre l'humiliant avec ses amies, riant en chœur.

- Pauvre Liam, avait dit Lacey…

Tournant ma tête, regardant au loin Riley, nos regards se croisèrent de nouveaux. Il me regarda, sans détourner ses yeux. Me retournant, mangeant de nouveau les garçons de la table prévoyaient une sortie au bowling pour l'anniversaire d'Henry dans trois jours.

- Tu viendras Annie ? m'avait-il demandé.

- Pourquoi pas…

- Cool !

A la sortie de la cafétéria, sortant dehors, il pleuvait. Nous mettant à l'abri sous le préau, Lacey, me présenta les autres filles, Tamis et Jules, ainsi que les autres garçons, Nicolas, Jared et Rory.

- Tu verras, tu vas te plaire ici, avait dit Jules.

- Tu vivais où avant, m'avait demandé Tamis.

- A la Nouvelle-Orléans…

- La Louisiane hein ? Ça te manque le soleil ?

- Un peu, mais je me suis habituer à la pluie…

Les filles rigolant, après une bonne dizaine de minutes dehors, nous étions rentrés pour préparer nos affaires pour le reste des cours de la journée. Pour moi, Biologie et Histoire ainsi que Math. Trouvant facilement ma salle de cours, entrant, je me suis installé à une table toute seule en biologie, tant mieux. Comme ça, je serais la seule à faire des bêtises avec le microscope…

Par contre en Histoire, la présence de Riley troubla toute la classe. Assise proche de lui, j'avais demandé discrètement à Jared, présent avec moi, pourquoi tout le monde était surprit.

- Il ne vient jamais en Histoire d'habitude, c'est pour ça.

- Tu crois que c'est pourquoi qu'il est revenu ?

- Pour toi. Il est intrigué par toi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une nouvelle apparaisse à Woodway.

Laissant Jared à lire son livre, je me suis mise à regarder Riley, qui me fixa de ses yeux noirs, laissant son sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il est de plus en plus étrange…


	5. 04 - Chapitre 4

04

Les jours suivants, Derek voyait un changement en moi. J'étais plus joyeuse et je passais moins de temps à pleurer. Le psychologue avait peut-être raison, partir loin de la tombe de Darren pouvait réellement me faire du bien, étrangement. Un autre changement, Riley, mon étrange partenaire en Anglais, semble vouloir m'adresser la parole. C'est Lacey qui me l'a avoué à la cafétéria. Alors j'ai décidé le lendemain, en Anglais lui adresser la parole la première. Il était surprit.

- Quoi ? avais-je demandé.

- Normalement, c'est au garçon de faire le premier pas, m'avait-il répondu.

- Oui, mais tu restais distant. Alors…

- Tu as osé.

- Voilà.

Rigolant, Riley n'avait vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un de violent, comme l'avait dit Henry. Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une rumeur, si je peux l'appeler ainsi. Restant très discret sur notre relation, c'est à la cafétéria que le revirement de comportement de Riley se fit sentir parmi mes amis de la table.

- Toi et Riley ? avait crié Lacey.

- Quoi moi et Riley ? avais-je demandé.

- Je vous ai vu dans le couloir tout à l'heure quand ont sortaient du sport ! Alors, raconte !

- Ont se parlent, tout simplement…

- Le glaçon qui se réchauffe, avait dit Henry, comme jaloux.

Regardant Riley, il souriait. Regardant Henry, il était vraiment jaloux. J'avais compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Aussi vite ? Mais les garçons tombent rapidement amoureux. Il suffit d'un regard pour que cela arrive. C'est bien connut.

En Histoire, Riley à parler à Jared quand j'étais justement entré à mon tour dans la salle. Jared s'est installé à la place de Riley et lui à la place de Jared. Surprise, je m'étais assise à côté de Riley, souriant.

- J'ai envie de te connaître Annie.

- Tu veux que l'ont soient amis ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as envie ?

- Et toi ?

- Oui, j'en ai marre de t'éviter…

Le soir, en fin de cours, j'avais téléphoné à Derek disant que l'on me raccompagner à la maison après une petite sortie. Rigolant presque, il avait dit que je pouvais rentrer à n'importe quelle heures, il savait que je me trouvais avec un garçon. Et il raccrocha, tout simplement.

- Tu m'emmène où ? avais-je demandé.

- A un endroit où j'aime bien allé le soir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de route, après avoir passé le temps à nous connaître un peu plus, Riley emprunta une route de forêt et il arrêta la voiture. Descendant, il m'avait demandé de le suivre, tout en me tenant la main. Arriver à une pleine, face à nous, le soleil en train de se coucher. Étrangement, il faisait chaud. Enlevant nos manteaux, seul un vent peu frais soufflait, rendant l'atmosphère douce.

- C'est magnifique…

- C'est encore plus impressionnant en été, avait ajouté Riley. C'est comme si tu étais indéchiffrable.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, tu un côté mystérieux. Pourquoi tu es vraiment venue ici ? avait finit par dire Riley.

- La mort de mon frère il y a six ans… Nous étions proches…

- Je sais ce que ça fait… J'ai perdu mes parents et mon petit-frère il y a trois ans. Depuis, je vis avec un homme que je considère comme un père…

Triste et ayant les larmes aux yeux, Riley était quelqu'un de sensible non pas une personne violente. Après avoir longuement parlé, le soleil se coucha peu à peu et Riley prit mes mains, nous mettant en face l'un et l'autre pour enfin posé nos fronts, nous regardant dans les yeux. Ce fut un moment inimaginable et pourtant si magique… J'avais vidé mon esprit en un instant. Riley était alors devenu mon univers…


	6. 05 - Chapitre 5

05

Mes parents, depuis que je ne suis plus à la maison, prennent beaucoup plus de temps ensembles. Ils font des sorties au restaurant, font des sorties en dehors de la ville, et tellement d'autres choses. Ils sont heureux que je me suis fais des amis dans cette toute petite ville. Même Derek avait eut peur que je me retrouve toute seule. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ce jour-là, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu…

C'était un après-midi comme les autres, un Samedi. Je me trouvais chez Henry pour son anniversaire. Il vivait près d'un lac qui se trouvait non loin derrière chez lui. Nous étions tous les huit avec les parents d'Henry supervisant les festivités. Nous jouions au foot et avec mon talent, j'ai surtout fait l'improbable. Lançant le ballon, ce dernier a traverser la haie, se retrouvant de l'autre côté de la maison.

- Désolé !

- Je vais le chercher, avait dit joyeusement Henry.

Partant avec Jared, ceux restant, nous étions assis autour de la table, profitant du soleil qui était au rendez-vous. Le ballon à dut être tombé vachement loin pour que les garçons ne reviennent pas dans la minute. Justement, dix minutes plus tard, Jared était arrivé en courant, affolé. Il était partit voir les parents d'Henry qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la maison. Nous l'avons donc suivit pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Il y a un corps ! Il y a un mort !

- Où est Henry, avait demandé son père.

- Près du corps, où le ballon était…

- Reste-là !

Le père d'Henry, partit récupérer son fils à l'endroit où Jared et lui avait retrouvé le ballon et le corps pendant que sa mère avait prévenue la police. Nous, pour l'instant, nous devions restés dans le jardin et rester calme. La police arrivant, ces derniers sont partit rejoindre le père d'Henry et lui pour prendre connaissance du corps. Deux d'entre eux, ont parlés à Jared de ce qu'il avait vu. Expliquant à notre tour la raison de la découverte du mort, j'avais alors dit que j'avais lancé trop fort le ballon et qu'il s'est retrouvé de l'autre côté, à l'endroit où les garçons avaient découverts le corps. Trop choqué, Henry passait son temps à vomir. Ses parents avaient alors décidés de nous raccompagné chez nous.

A la maison, Derek n'était toujours pas rentré de son travail. Restant au pas de la porte, assise sur le rocking-chair à la terrasse couverte, je vis arriver Riley, courant jusqu'à moi.

- Annie !

- Riley ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui…

- J'ai appris qu'Henry avait…

- Comment t'es déjà au courant ! Ça fait à peine dix minutes que… !

Me prenant dans ses bras, Riley me serra fort contre lui, me chuchotant à l'oreille que tout irait bien. N'ayant pas compris ce qu'il a voulu dire, sans pour autant comprendre, j'avais posé mes mains derrière son dos, le serrant à mon tour, me mettant ainsi à pleurer. Riley était resté avec moi, posé à même le sol me laissant la chaise en bois. Après un long moment de silence de ma part, voyant que je n'allais pas bien, Riley essaya de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tu penses encore à ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum…

- A quoi tu penses d'autre ?

- Tu crois que je suis maudite ?

- Comment ça ?

- A chaque fois que je vais quelque part, j'ai l'impression que le malheur me court après ! Mon frère, son meilleur ami, leur prof et maintenant ça ! Il y a trop de mort autour de moi !

De nouveau en sanglot, Riley se releva et me serra contre lui encore, me rassurant qu'il n'allait rien m'arriver de pire si je me trouvais près de lui. Il avait finit par rajouter qu'il ferait tout pour me protéger de quiconque ose me faire du mal. Je me sentais protégé avec lui d'une certaine façon. Mais je me demandais encore qui était-il vraiment.


	7. 06 - Chapitre 6

06

Cette nuit-là, ne ressembler à n'importe quelles autres. Je n'avais rien dit à Derek de la découverte du corps derrière le jardin d'Henry. Lacey me demanda si j'allais bien ainsi que les autres qui s'étaient rendu comptent que je n'allais pas bien face à cette terrible nouvelle. Les rassurant que tout allait bien, ils avaient arrêtés de me harcelé au téléphone et me souhaita bonne nuit.

L'orage m'empêcha de dormir pendant une bonne heure. Durant mon sommeil, des images m'étaient parvenues dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas le sens de ce cauchemar, mais je me revoyais à mes treize ans, l'année où tout avait basculé… Ce qui m'a réveillé était le fait d'avoir vu deux hommes en train de se battre, lançant des chaises arrivant vers moi. En sursaut, je vis en face de moi, une ombre, me fixant. Me mettant à crier, la silhouette partit en une fraction de seconde quelques instants après l'arrivé de Derek entendant mes cris. Me prenant dans ses bras, je n'arrêtais pas de gigoter jusqu'à que mon oncle me fasse comprendre que j'étais réveillé. Restant pendant une heure comme ça, Derek était resté avec moi, le temps que je me rendorme paisiblement.

Dimanche. Le soleil m'aveugla. Me réveillant, regardant le plafond, je me remémorer du mieux que je pouvais les images de mon cauchemar. Mais c'était difficile. Je n'avais pas de noms aux visages que j'ai vus. C'était terrifiant. Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais à ce moment là, si j'étais déjà venue auparavant… Décidant enfin à me lever, à la cuisine, mon oncle avait préparé mon petit-déjeuner. Me mettant assise, posant le plateau sur la table, Derek se mit en face de moi, son café à la main.

- Sa va chérie ?

- Hum…

- C'était juste un cauchemar.

- Je ne crois pas. Il y avait quelqu'un en face de moi, je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai crié. Je te jure, je ne suis pas folle…

- C'était peut-être les arbres…

- Je sais ce que j'ai vue Derek. Je…je n'ai pas faim, désolé.

Me levant sans rien avoir dans l'estomac, j'étais monté en haut, prenant une douche et m'habillant avant de prendre ma veste et partir dehors. J'avais dit à mon oncle que je devais me changer les idées et l'air forestier me fera le plus grand bien, histoire de me vidé l'esprit.

A pied, marchant à travers les bois, le silence, le bruit du vent, ceux des animaux courant à mon passage. J'avais éteins mon téléphone pour avoir plus de tranquillité. Je suis alors arrivé là où Riley m'avait emporté la première fois, quand nous nous sommes parlé pour de vrai. Me mettant assise, en boule, j'avais enfouis ma tête contre mes jambes. Puis restant ainsi quelques minutes, je me suis finalement allongé, m'endormant. Encore ces images. Restant concentré, là encore, tout allait si vite. Les images étaient peut-être toutes floues, mais une est resté claire…

Me réveillant, je vis la tête d'un garçon ressemblant étrangement à Riley, me regarder. Me relevant, il me souriait. Ce n'était pas Riley, je le sais.

- Salut.

- Qui es-tu, demandais-je.

- Jordan… Le frère de Riley. Tu dois être Annie.

- Et si je ne m'appelais pas Annie ?

- Oh, vraiment ?

Jordan était alors derrière moi, restant à ma position, il approcha sa bouche à mon oreille et m'avait chuchoté :

- Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Darren…

- Quoi ?

Il était partit, comme ça ! Aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Comment se faisait-il qu'il connaissait mon frère ? Je n'avais pas parlé de lui à qui que se soit, du moins, son prénom… Seul Riley était au courant, mais même à lui, je n'ai jamais rien dit sur lui…

Regardant autour de moi, j'étais bel et bien seule sur cette clairière. Il fallait que je parle avec Riley au plus vite de ce qui venait de se passer !


	8. 07 - Chapitre 7

07

Cette semaine-là, au lycée, Riley n'était pas venu. Je faisais de plus en plus de cauchemar et les images devenaient de plus en plus visibles. Je pouvais même apercevoir Darren et Steve dans certaines… Je ne savais pas la raison, mais ils avaient changés…

Lacey et les autres se demandés, si j'allais vraiment bien, voyant les cernes se creuser sur mon visage de jour en jour. Je leur mentais en disant que je ne trouvais pas encore mon sommeil. En sport, Lacey me prit à part après que le ballon s'est retrouvé de nouveau sur la tête d'une autre personne qui était à deux doigts de me frapper. Nous étions alors parties aux toilettes.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Annie ?

- Rien…

- Je sais quand une de mes amies ne va pas bien, alors arrête de mentir et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- D'accord… Je fais des cauchemars. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Je me revois petite et mon frère est là aussi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il y a des gens que je ne connais pas… Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom aux visages de ces gens…

- Tu es bonne en dessin ?

- Pas tellement…

- Alors ont va essayer une autre méthode.

Durant la pause du midi, après avoir mangé rapidement, Lacey m'emporta dans la salle informatique. Pendant presque une demi-heure, les deux portraits robots des deux hommes dont je n'arrivais pas mettre un nom, se formaient peu à peu. C'est alors qu'entra Henry.

- Je le connais lui !

- Comment ça, m'étais-je exclamé.

- Ouais, ce type est connu. Du moins, historiquement. Et l'autre je suis désolé, mais inconnu. avait répondu Henry.

- Je m'en fiche de l'autre, c'est lui qui m'intéresse !

- Tu en es sur que tu veux savoir qui s'est ce type ?

- Oui !

- Ok, vient avec moi à la bibliothèque se soir. Toi aussi Lacey si tu veux.

- D'accord.

En Histoire, toujours aucunes traces de Riley. Où était-il ? Je l'attendais de pied ferme depuis que j'ai rencontré son frère, Jordan. Même s'il fallait se disputer, je le ferais. Mais on ne touche pas à la famille !

Le soir, durant le repas avec mon oncle, je lui avais dit que je sortais à la bibliothèque pour un devoir en groupe. Heureux, ne se doutant de rien, il avait simplement dit que je ne devais pas rentrer tard.

- Promis, à ce soir tonton !

- Fais attention à toi.

- Oui !

Dehors, attendait Henry avec Lacey, dans sa voiture. Sur la route, mon amie avait imprimé les photos, me les donnant. Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, encore ouverte, Henry nous fit traverser tous les rayons jusqu'à tomber sur un vieux livre qu'il posa sur la première table qu'il trouva, nous mettant assis. Tournant les pages, il s'était alors arrêté sur une, où le visage que j'avais décris était le même que sur le portrait.

- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? m'avait demandé Henry.

- Oui…

- Si tu veux savoir la vérité, lit. Et tu comprendras sûrement quelque chose.

- Merci.

- Tu veux être seule ? demanda Lacey.

- Oui, s'il vous plait…

Henry et Lacey étaient alors partit un peu plus loin, me laissant lire le long passage. Ce que je découvrais était terrifiant et surprenant à la fois… L'homme que j'avais décris était comparé à un vampire parmi tant d'autres. En y réfléchissant, ça ne peut pas exister… Pourtant, je sais que je l'avais vu dans mes cauchemars alors…

Appelant Henry, revenant avec Lacey, je lui avais alors demandé comment reconnaît-on un véritable vampire s'il savait un peu plus que moi sur le sujet.

- D'après Internet, on les reconnaît par leurs marques sur les bouts des doigts, pourquoi ?

- Les doigts tu dis ?

- Oui…

A cet instant, tout se mélangea dans ma tête.


	9. 08 - Chapitre 8

08

Riley fut enfin de retour au lycée. Ne lui adressant pas la parole, j'essayer en vain de fixer ses mains à la recherche éventuel de ces fameuses marque qui pourrait faire de lui un vampire. Mais rien. Il était véritablement humain. Déçue, mais à la fois contente, il me restait à voir une seule chose avec lui, Jordan.

Le midi, sous la demande de Lacey, elle voulait que je mange avec Riley, les quittant pour la toute première fois. Je le voyais comme une opportunité rêvé de savoir un peu plus sur sa famille.

- Je vais aller droit au but, avais-je commencé. Tu m'as dit que ta famille était morte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors comment se fait-il qu'un garçon te ressemblant à dit être ton frère ?

- Pardon ?

- Jordan. Ah oui, aussi, comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse le prénom de mon frère alors que je n'en t'ai jamais parlé ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Je ne veux pas, mais…

- Alors ne vient plus me parler pas temps que tu me dises la vérité.

Partant avec mon plateau, Riley prit mon poignet, se levant et se mettant en face de moi, déposant mon plateau. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas me mentir.

- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux, mais…je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit, tu comprends ?

- Non ! Tu as toujours été un mystère pour moi ! J'en ai assez que tu me mentes !

- Ce soir. Je te dirais tout ce soir. Mais pour l'instant, mange avec moi.

Riley se mit soudainement à parler de son frère, disant que tous les deux étaient comme des miraculés.

- C'est plutôt compliqué comme histoire…

- Je vois ça oui, mais pourquoi m'avoir mentis ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu le faire crois-moi.

Le reste de la journée, Riley restait avec moi et mes amis, qui eux, prenaient le temps de faire connaissance. Il commençait à faire des amis en plus de moi, rigolait et s'amuser. Henry avait alors rejeté l'idée qu'il avait de Riley en disant qu'il était une personne méchante. Plus les heures défiler, plus j'avais hâte d'être à ce moment où Riley me dirait enfin la vérité que j'attends.

Allant près d'une rivière, assis sur des planches en bois, les pieds au-dessus de l'eau, je regardais en face de moi, alors que Riley, me regardait. Il prit une longue inspiration et commença son long discours.

- Tes cauchemars sont vrais. C'est simplement que l'on n'a effacé ta mémoire pour ton bien. Mais personne ne s'est douté que tu l'as retrouverais aussi vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Est-ce que tu es au courant d'une certaine légende ?

- On peut dire ça oui. Ça un rapport direct avec mon frère ?

- Oui. Qu'as-tu vu dans tes cauchemars ?

- Ces hommes. avais-je dis en lui donnant les portraits.

- Tu sais qu'ils sont ?

- Oh que oui…

- Dit ! Je veux que la vérité sorte de ta bouche ! Fais-moi dire que j'ai tord ! Dis-moi que je suis en train de rêver…

Le regardant, il se mit à m'embrasser d'un baiser doux et passionné. Collant nos fronts, il se mit a parlé d'une voix calme, presque tendue.

- Je suis comme eux, malgré tout.

Fermant les yeux, Riley était partit, me laissant seule au bord de cette rivière après avoir appris la vérité. Les vampires existaient pour de vrai et Riley en était un… Es-tu comme eux toi aussi…Darren ?


	10. 09 - Chapitre 9

09

C'est les vacances ! Derek avait accepté que je rende visite à mes parents. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le but principal. Après les aveux de Riley sur l'existence des vampires, je me suis soudainement souvenu qu'à la mort de mon frère, il avait des marques sur ses mains qu'avait reconnues Steve au funérarium.

De nouveau à la maison, j'avais retrouvé mon lit et mes affaires ! Mes parents me trouvaient plus joyeuse qu'avant. Il y avait un garçon avais-je dis qui me rendait spécialement heureuse. Là, mon père avait lancé son discours sur les relations protégées et voulait que j'aille à la pharmacie prendre un traitement contraceptif.

- Mais Papa ! J'ai encore rien fait !

- Tout de même ! avait-il ajouté.

Ma mère rigolant derrière, je l'avais supplié de faire quelque chose pour m'aider à me sortir de la loi de Papa. Disant que j'étais assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais, mon père à arrêté son discours et m'avait félicité de mon changement en si peu de temps.

La visite de la semaine ? Maya, ma meilleure amie. Depuis que nous nous sommes séparées, elle et moi n'arrêtions pas de parler par message et prenant de nos nouvelles par appels. Elle aussi avait un petit-ami depuis peu et se voyait déjà mariée et avoir des enfants. Nous retrouvant cette après-midi là dans une cafétéria, nous mangions une glace.

- Alors, raconte-moi tout ! m'avait-elle demandé.

- Sur quoi ?

- Ta relation avec ce fameux garçon ! Aller !

- D'accord, d'accord…

- On parle de moi ?

- Riley !

Surprise de voir Riley ici, je me suis demandé comment avait-il put me trouver aussi vite. Sur coup là, il avait demandé des renseignements à Lacey, l'experte en informatique pour retrouvé ma trace grâce au GPS de mon téléphone portable. Présentant donc Riley à Maya, elle était tombe sous le charme de mon ami. Et là, la machine Maya fut en marche. Des questions à ne plus en finir. Riley répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait, même si parfois les questions de mon amie soient bizarres…

En fin d'après-midi, vers dix-huit heures, Maya devait rentrer chez elle. Une fois après avoir déposé mon amie devant chez elle, Riley s'arrêta face au cimetière savant parfaitement ce que je voulais faire.

- Tu en es vraiment sur ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Parfaitement.

- Profaner une tombe, ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Détrompe-toi. J'en suis parfaitement capable.

Sortant de la voiture la première, je me suis mise à courir le plus rapidement possible, je vis arriver en face de moi, en un éclair Riley qui me prit par les deux mains.

- Comment ?

- Je suis plutôt rapide pour un jeune vampire.

- Laisse-moi passer ! Laisse-moi !

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire une telle bêtise !

- Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter frangin.

Le retour de Jordan ! Arrivant derrière son frère, lui aussi avait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'à dit les princes. Si elle découvre la vérité, vaux mieux qu'elle l'a découvre par elle-même.

- Je le sais…

Me lâchant, Jordan tenait en main une pelle qui, en passant devant lui, je l'avais prise me dirigeant d'un pas ferme jusqu'à la tombe de Darren.


	11. 10 - Chapitre 10

10

Arrivant essoufflé, je n'arrivais pas reprendre ma respiration. Je tenais de toutes mes forces à la pelle, prête à creuser. Je voulais en avoir la certitude. Darren en vie ? Possible, comme l'inverse. Voir son corps en décomposition me terrifié, je l'avoue. Mais depuis que j'ai appris l'existence des vampires par le fait que Riley en est un et par la même occasion son frère, j'étais prête à tout. Pouvant sentir les larmes montées, tout en creusant, je n'avais pas assez de force pour pouvoir immédiatement faire face à la vérité. Arrivant à quelques centimètres, une main prit la pelle et me sortit du trou, pour me collé contre un corps inconnu…

Mes sanglots cachant la voix de celui qui m'a sortie de mon cauchemar, j'avais gardé mes yeux fermés et quand je fus séparer de celui était arrivé. Me levant mon menton, il avait essuyé mes larmes avant de prendre enfin la parole. C'était lui…

- Tu es devenue plus courageuse.

- Salaud…

- Je ne demande pas à être pardonner.

- Justement, raison de plus, tu n'es qu'un salaud et un menteur !

- Alors frappe-moi, je l'ai mérité…

Mes mains me démangeaient. J'avais envie de le frapper, lui faire comprendre tout le mal qui nous a fait, à moi et mes parents, ainsi qu'à son propre ami. Le frappant de toutes mes forces, je lui avais crier tout ce dont j'avais sur le cœur avant de tomber par terre, n'arrivant plus à tenir de bout. Mes jambes tremblaient…

Après avoir entendu mes cris, Jordan et Riley étaient arrivés en courant, voyant Darren et moi par terre. Tout en continuant de le frapper sur le ventre, en sanglots, au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas croire qu'il était vraiment là. Mais une autre partie disait que c'était la vérité et qu'il fallait que je l'accepte d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Sire !

- Je vais bien…

Une fois tous les deux, je pris Riley dans mes bras, n'arrivant pas à calmer mes larmes. Me portant derrière son dos, nous étions partis tous les quatre loin d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne reconnaisse Darren. Arrivant à une ruelle plutôt sombre, nous étions arrivés là où personne ne pourrait nous retrouver, au vieux théâtre à la sortie de la ville. Une fois à l'intérieur, alors que les garçons avancèrent, j'étais resté planté comme un poteau. Le lieu de mes cauchemars…

- Tu reconnais cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? m'avait demandé Darren.

- Oui…

Laissant Riley et son frère restés assis loin de la scène, Darren m'emporta sur les sièges de devant, prenant le temps de choisir des places, pas trop sales. Nous mettant assis, il parla longuement de la raison pour laquelle il était partit. Ça n'avait aucun sens pour moi, mais pour lui, c'était la seule façon de nous protégés, Papa, Maman et moi. Mais il n'avait pas réussi quand nous nous étions faits enlevés par Steve.

- Parce que Steve est aussi un vampire ?

- Pas tout à fait, une autre espèce si tu veux l'appeler comme ça…

- Vous étiez tellement proche…pourquoi…son hospitalisation ? C'est pour ça que tu es…enfin…

- Oui.

- Ce type pouvait pas tout simplement le réveillé au lieu de faire de toi un vampire ? Il a pensé à nous ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça Annie…

- Tu sais, après ce que j'ai découvert… je suis prête à tout entendre. Surtout venant de ta part.

Rigolant, reprenant un air sérieux, il m'expliqua alors les véritables raisons pour lesquelles nos mémoires ont été effacés et à quel point nous étions désormais sous constante surveillance par les vampires du coin. J'avais aussi appris que Riley et Jordan devaient veillés sur moi chez mon oncle à Woodway. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre était les sentiments de Riley envers moi.

- T'es jaloux ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Tu es en train de rougir !

Me mettant à rigoler, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Darren rougir quand il était à ce point jaloux. Ça faisait du bien de voir que j'avais raison au fond de moi. Il était toujours en vie malgré tout…


	12. 11 - Chapitre 11

11

De retour à Woodway. J'allais mieux, tout était rentré dans l'ordre à quelques exceptions près. Un, j'avais appris l'existence des deux clans de vampires. Deux, Darren est toujours en vie et trois, je suis désormais moi aussi menacé par Steve et les vampiriks. Jordan garder un œil sur mon oncle pendant que Riley était avec moi au lycée. Mon rôle était de pouvoir faire en sorte que personne de mon entourage ici n'apprenne le secret de deux frères ainsi que le miens. Même si Henry se doute déjà de quelque chose en vue de mon changement de caractère. En Anglais, nous avions échangés des mots.

- Tu as l'air différente, m'avait-il dit.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Non…

- Je ne sais pas. Disons que depuis que tu es rentré de tes vacances, tu as l'air plus heureuse…

- Je le suis !

A la sortit du cours, croisant Riley, il avait croisé le regard d'Henry. Tout d'un coup, sans que je m'en aperçoive, il m'embrassa devant mon ami qui était alors rentré dans une colère noire, nous séparant l'un de l'autre. Riley m'avait alors mise derrière lui, parlant à Henry.

- Je savais que tu étais amoureux d'Annie.

- Depuis le premier jour ! avait crié Henry.

- On t'a déjà dit que les sentiments d'une fille ne se contrôlent pas ?

- Et alors ? C'est moi qu'il est connu avant toi !

- Ce n'est pas une raison, elle m'a choisis, pas toi.

- Espèce de… !

Frappant Riley, Henry était devenu incontrôlable face à ses sentiments. Mon ami avait menacé Riley, lui disant alors qu'il l'attendrait à l'entré de la forêt pour savoir qui des deux est digne de sortir avec moi.

- Henry, ne fais pas ça, avais-je commencé.

- Tu ne comprends pas Annie…

- Si. Tu m'aimes je le sais, mais crois-moi, te battre ne résoudra rien, surtout contre Riley, fais-moi confiance…

- Je suis désolé Annie, mais je veux lui faire comprendre que je suis un homme et que je te mérite plus que lui.

Comme convenu, à la sortie du lycée et même quelques heures plus tard, la nuit commençait à tomber. Je commençais à avoir peur non pas pour Riley, mais pour Henry. Face à face, ils se regardaient méchamment. Henry ne voulait que moi et Riley voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était invisible. Le premier coup fut porté par Henry, criant comme un malade. Il avait la rage, ce qui fit rire Jordan, présent lui aussi, histoire de me surveiller disait-il. Alors que mon ami était sans cesse par terre, les coups violents du vampire ne faisait que prévoir le pire. Henry perdait du sang. Il avait les mains brûlées par le fait de tomber par terre.

- Arrête Henry ! avais-je crié.

- Jamais !

Frappant encore et encore Riley, Henry était vraiment concentré. Mais alors qu'au dernier coup fatal porté par Riley, Henry était par terre, ne bougeant plus. Jordan me lâchant, j'étais partie voir Henry quand sortit d'un buisson deux hommes ainsi que Steve…

- Salut Annie.

- Steve ?

Il avait lui aussi changer. Il était tout à fait différent de Darren. Son visage recouvert de cernes et remplit de haine me faisait comprendre qu'il n'était plus le Steve de mon enfance. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi différents. Ils étaient non plus bleu, mais violet… Me mettant à ma taille, Riley me recula me mettant derrière lui, laissant mon ancien ami rigoler d'un rire satanique et moqueur.

- Je vois que Darren n'a pas perdu de temps lui aussi…

- Qui êtes-vous…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Henry. Tu vas bientôt comprendre.

- Non ! Je t'en supplie laisse-le en-dehors de ça ! Fais-le pour moi !

- Je suis désolé Annie. Pardonne-moi…

- NON !

Prenant avec lui Henry, partit à une vitesse surprenant, je vis enfin par mes propres yeux, les pouvoirs des vampiriks. Steve allait faire d'Henry un des leurs et le retourner contre moi pour enfin assouplir à sa vengeance envers la mort de son maître… J'étais alors par terre, laissant les deux frères derrière moi, observant le crépuscule apparaître la nuit…


	13. 12 - Chapitre 12 (Épilogue)

12

Henry n'est plus là. Annoncé comme porté disparut, tout le monde à jeté la faute sur Riley qui lui non plus n'est jamais revenu au lycée. Moi, Lacey et les autres ne me parle plus. Ils disent que c'était de ma faute si Henry avait cherché Riley et qu'il a disparut. Rien que pour une stupide histoire d'amour ! J'ai eu ma première dispute avec Derek. Il avait apprit qu'Henry s'était battu pour moi avec Riley. Disant que j'avais essayé d'éviter ça, ce n'était pas ma faute si les garçons sont nés pour se battre pour plaire à une fille. Du coup, depuis, notre relation est limitée. Nous n'avons plus la même complicité qu'à mon arriver. Mes parents sont les seuls à me soutenir et me dire que cela allait s'arranger. Et pour finir, Darren est venu me rendre visite disant que Steve avait sûrement prévu un mauvais coup en faisant entrer Henry dans l'histoire. En gros, je suis complètement perdue…

En cours, je ne pensais qu'à moi, oubliant mes histoires personnelles. J'avais des notes excellentes, et je faisais mon maximum pour participer. A la cafétéria, j'avais hérité de la table de Riley, toute seule, jouant avec mon téléphone en mangeant. Le soir, c'était Jordan qui venait me chercher. Nous allions voir Riley qui passait son temps se faire du mal en jouant avec ses talents de vampires. Il faisait exprès de se fatigué, ne plus boire de sang. Il s'en voulait de voir que les vampiriks allaient se servir d'Henry. Ont ne savaient pas encore leurs intentions, mais quand ont le saura, nous devions tous nous préparer au pire. Mais avant, il fallait remettre dans le droit chemin Riley avant qu'il ne finisse par périr.

- Secoue-toi un peu merde ! criais-je. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont nous redonner Henry ! S'il te plait…

- Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir vampire…

- Tu m'as moi ! Dis-toi que tu es devenu vampire pour moi ! Tu préfère ça que d'être mort ?

L'embrassant sans même qu'il ne s'en doute, j'avais apporte de mon sang dans une petite fiole que je portais à sa bouche. Buvant, Jordan était content de voir son frère remit de sa crise.

- Merci Annie, avait-il dit.

- Appel-moi quand il sera remit.

Partant, j'étais arrivé face à la clairière où Henry avait été enlevé par Steve. Regardant en face de moi, la nuit tombante. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et les autres jours, personne. Ce que nous savions tous, était que quelque chose de mauvais se préparer dans l'ombre. Une marée de sang pour les vampiriks alors que les vampires, c'était le combat contre leur ennemis qu'ils allaient devoir préparer. Je n'arriverais pas à tenir le coup. Je laisserais sûrement ma vie, mais je veux que je se sois pour une bonne raison. Protéger les gens que j'aime est une priorité. Fermant les yeux, j'avais espérer une lueur d'espoir.

Rouvrant les yeux, c'était le meilleur moment pour que Darren arrive. Me serrant contre lui, il avait posé sa tête contre mon épaule, regardant avec moi le ciel rose cédant sa place à la couleur de l'ombre.

- Tu penses à quoi petite-sœur ?

- A notre avenir… Tu crois que je suis assez forte ?

- Oui, je le sais depuis toujours. Tu m'en as donné la preuve il y a six ans. Tu as gardé un parfait sang-froid. J'ai confiance en toi et ta force.

- Pessimiste.

- Confiant. Tu n'es pas encore au courant de tout ce dont tu es capable au fond de toi Annie.

- Comment ça ?

Me séparant de lui, nous nous sommes mit en face et nous nous regardions les yeux dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas changé ni même son visage et son regard. Son sourire qui m'avait tant manqué, apparaissait. Prenant une des mes mèches, la mettant derrière mon oreille, il finissait par me dire ce qu'il voulait me dire.

- Quand je t'ai serré contre moi, à nos retrouvailles, j'ai sentis en toi une étrange sensation comme maintenant d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir contrôler les sentiments des gens. Toi aussi tu es spéciale Annie, mais d'une certaine façon…

Qu'a-t-il voulu me dire en disant que j'étais spéciale ? C'est vrai que quand je prenais Riley dans mes bras, une étrange sensation de danger pénétrer en moi, mais je ne pensais pas que cela me rendrais aussi spéciale que mon frère. Si ce pouvoir encore inconnu pouvait alors aider à retrouver Henry ou par la même occasion, le faire changer, je devais essayer. Je devais seulement savoir de quoi j'étais capable.

Mais ça, c'une autre histoire…


End file.
